Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 - 3 \times 4 + \dfrac{ 12 }{ 3 } $
Explanation: $ = 3 - 3 \times 4 + 4 $ $ = 3 - 12 + 4 $ $ = -9 + 4 $ $ = -5 $